With and Without You
by Arayal
Summary: Wahoooooo! Chapter seven babies! Come check it out!
1. Unreal

Ha ha, I like the Hiei/Botan couple! They would have such beautiful children. Here's the story.  
  
With and Without You  
  
The sword slid through him like he was made of butter. In and out before he could blink. The pain was dull, barely more than that of a needle prick. The calls of his team mates distantly reached him through the fog that was rapidly smothering his senses. He felt himself falling to his knees, then face first into the ground. His last conscious thought was that it was very cold. Then is mind went black.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe they just left us here like that!" Botan exclaimed indignantly for, perhaps, the six hundredth time in the last twelve hours. She had been pacing since she woke up that morning to find the boys gone without a trace, presumably on another mission.  
  
"Believe me, you get used to it," Keiko replied dryly, as she was accustomed to being left in the dark about a great many things.   
  
Shizuru leaned against the couch at her back and yawned hugely. "I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted. Why don't you call Koenma and see what's what?"  
  
"Don't you think I'd have already thought of that? I'm sorry, I'm just worried," Botan bowed her head contritely for her rude tone. "Koenma isn't in either. They've never left me out of the loop like this. It isn't fair!"   
  
"Don't worry, Botan, I'm sure they are fine." Yukina tried to soothe. Botan tried a smile, but it didn't reach her heart.  
  
None of the others could truly relate to her situation. Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru were relatively new members of the Reikai Tentai; Botan had been a part of it since the beginning, when Yusuke had been just another punk who had got himself killed. Before he became one of the most powerful fighters in either world.  
  
When Kuwabara had had no idea what kind of spirit powers he was capable of.  
  
When Kurama had been just learning what it meant to love and be loved.  
  
And when Hiei had been one of their worst foes instead of an irreplacible ally.  
  
That's why it hurt that they could exclude her so callously.  
  
There was a commotion outside and in spite of her anger, Botan sighed in relief. She was the first one on the porch, ready and more than able to get her pound of flesh. Instead she gasped at what she saw.  
  
The first to break through the woods surrounding Genkai's land was Kuwabara and Kurama, who had shouted to alert the occupants. Kuwabara, who appeared to have a broken arm and numerous scratches, was supporting Kurama.  
  
He seemed to be limping on his right ankle, had a black eye, and his free arm was favoring his diaphragm.  
  
Shizuru reached her brother and took his weight as he leaned on her heavily. Yukina did the same for Kurama, but looked worriedly at the other boy.   
  
"Kazuma?"  
  
"Don't worry about me, Babe," he mumbled.   
  
"Yes, Keiko, Botan," Kurama wheezed. "Yusuke is right behind us. He's carrying-" Kurama could say no more because the pain constricted his breathing.  
  
The remaining two girls were gone in a heartbeat. They knew the general direction the others had come from, but not precisely. Just as they reached the heavy brush, Yusuke fumbled through carrying a figure, bloody and swathed in black.  
  
He swayed and tumbled to the ground, losing the battle with gravity. He groaned once and tried to lift himself and his cargo.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko cried out. She released his arms and with more strength than her small frame should have warranted, hefted him up by his shoulder.  
  
"K-keiko? It was... Botan!" With sudden alertness, he whipped his head up and looked the burdened girl straight in the eye. "Tell Botan to take care of Hiei" then he groaned and didn't protest when Keiko turned him toward the house.  
  
Botan didn't even notice when they left. She'd been staring at the crumpled form on the ground since Keiko had lifted Yusuke off of it.  
  
Hiei was lying there, white as a sheet from loss of blood. The black coat that had served as a makeshift blanket had slipped off, revealing a steep wound in the area below his right ribs.  
  
"Oh, Hiei," she whispered brokenly, fearing the worst. There was no telling how long he had been bleeding, or how much blood had been lost.  
  
She knelt down beside him and gently rolled him onto his side. The wound went all the way through. She let him back down. His breathing was fast and shallow and he was sweating profusely. He was going into shock.  
  
Botan held her left hand close to the hole and fortified it with her right. She closed her eyes and concentrated deeply. The air around her began to crackle with static energy. Bolts snapped from her hands to the injury and slowly it began to close. Botan forced herself to stay with it until there was just a tiny scar remaining.  
  
She was left feeling dizzy as the maneouver had drained most of her spirit energy. She forced herself to her feet and pulled the incapacitated koorime to his.   
  
"Okay mister, you have to help me here," Seeming to understand, Hiei growled low in his throat. Step by painstaking step they stumbled toward the house.  
  
Halfway there, Kurama and Kuwabara, just healed from Yukina's power, raced out to help. The first took Hiei, while Kuwabara scooped up Botan.   
  
Once inside, she insisted she was okay and capable of hearing the details. She took a place on the floor next to the tired out Yukina. She was still mostly unskilled in the art of healing and it took a lot of spirit energy.  
  
Yusuke was exhaused, but mostly unscathed, at least on the outside. Each of the three had come away from the ordeal with their own inside bruises that would take more than a healers touch to fade. Yusuke held Puu on his lap for comfort, while staring at Hiei.  
  
"What happened guys?" Keiko asked taking her boyfriend's hand. No one said anything for a long moment.  
  
"It was an ambush," Kurama began at last, "We knew going in that it was going to be treacherous, but we weren't expecting an army. They were drones but, nonetheless, very strong. We fought, but there were at least fifty to each of us. We were all badly injured. Somehow Hiei lost his sword, but was doing reasonably well without it. One of the demons got ahold of it and before anyone knew what had happened he'd plunged it into Hiei's side.   
  
"Everything seemed to go into slow motion. I reached him just in time to pull him under cover before-"  
  
"-Urameshi freaked out," Kuwabara finished.  
  
"Yes, 'freaked out' aptly describes what happened. His spirit energy skyrocketed and basically exploded. The enemy was incinerated. The technique drained him, and while he had the least visible marks, he was the worse off next to Hiei, but insisted on carrying him home. Kuwabara and I couldn't very well argue seeing as I couldn't even support myself and he had a broken arm. We sincerely thank Yukina for healing us as best she could,"  
  
"Are you kidding! Babe, from the bottom of my heart I thank you for your gentle touch that healed all my boo boos." Kuwabara said, eyes sparkling.  
  
"You are very welcome, Kazuma," Yukina replied innocently, blushing faintly.  
  
Yusuke yawned and let himself fall over, just right for his head to land in Keiko's lap. She blushed *furiously* in embarrassment. Extremely comfortable, Yusuke fell asleep immediately. But not for long. Keiko slapped him on the head and chased him up the stairs. The other's retired soon there after.   
  
Botan was left by herself with the sleeping fire demon. She sat in a chair and tried to find a comfortable position to no avail. Her body was too sore to be comfortable sitting up.   
  
She bit her lip and looked over to where Hiei was lying prone on the big comfy couch and made a decision.  
  
Gingerly so as not to jostle him much, she climbed over on the far side of him. She rested her arm on his bare torso and laid her hand over his heart, reassured by the steady thumping against her palm. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, stretched out along his length. She was asleep in a matter of minutes, feeling more comfortable than she had in a long time.  
  
***  
  
Hiei woke suddenly like he always did. He procrastinated in opening his eyes because he was dreading what he might see. Instead he used his other senses to ascertain his surroundings.  
  
He smelled cinnamon and... apples. Could almost taste the fragrance. He felt a soft weight on his left side, like a pillow. He heard soft breathing, his and...  
  
His eyes flew open and immediately soft blue hair filled his vision. He could see Botan curled against him, her hand resting on his chest. He stiffened instinctively. She stirred and, forcing his body to relax once more, he closed his eyes a second before she lifted her head.  
  
***  
  
Botan looked up blearily, wondering what had awakened her. Hiei was still in the position he had been and she was confident he was still sleeping, due to his deep, even breathing. Curiously, she propped her self up on his chest so she could stare at him. She lightly brushed some hair off of his forehead so his whole face was visible.   
  
She had never realized how beautiful that face was. Emboldened, she traced the lines of his profile. She was inexplicably drawn to him. Checking to make sure there was no one around to witness, she leaned up and gently kissed him on the mouth, hardly more than brush. There was an almost spark and she jerked back.  
  
She scrambled up, touching trembling fingers to her lips. Embarrassed, she backed away and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. It would be humiliating if he had woken up while they were in such a compromising position. Honestly, she had no idea what had come over her.  
  
***  
  
'What has come over the baka onna?" Hiei wondered as he opened his eyes and stared sightlessly into space. He touched his fingers to his mouth, which was still tingling. Surely he hadn't imagined it, the light kiss that had caused a jolt to course through his system.  
  
"This is insane," he said aloud. He rose, surprised that there was little pain other than sore muscles. The rip in his side was completely healed all the way through.   
  
Everyone else was still sleeping. He slipped soundlessly out of the house into the cool morning air and shivered. Picking up a spare katana he began to repetitively swing, slice, and stab, gradually working the aches out of his body. As he warmed up the moves became faster and surer. A little thing like nearly dying couldn't deter Hiei from continuing his quest to become stronger.  
  
"You have excellent form." The rough, scratchy voice startled the demon into missing his next target.  
  
Genkai was observing him with a slight calculating expression.   
  
"Hn. I didn't think anyone was awake at this hour," was his surly reply.  
  
"Do I look like a slacker to you? It's wasteful to sleep past dawn. As I said, you have superb form-"  
  
"I-"  
  
"-but your technique could use some work."  
  
Hiei bristled with pique. "My technique is fine, thank you,"  
  
"Then why are you always a fourth of a centimeter off?"  
  
Hiei jolted. He hadn't thought anyone else could see that. "How do you know that old woman?"  
  
"I am a psychic trained by the best martial artists in the world. I've survived by noticing such things. Do you want my help or not?"  
  
"I can manage on my own,"  
  
"Suit yourself. But it seems like such a shame to waste potential like yours."  
  
"Potential, feh! I am a class A demon, lady, and I don't need some ningen *grandma* to tell me how to handle my sword. So back the hell off!" He turned to her but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
A katana swung down hard and caught him across the back of his thighs. His legs shook before he dropped to his knees. He had completely lost all feeling below them.  
  
He glared at the tiny figure before him impotently. She dropped the weapon on the ground between them like a gauntlet. "You were saying, hotshot? Believe it or not, you could learn something from me, weak "ningen" as I am," she said the last scornfully.  
  
Hiei was left there, with his pride severely damaged, and seethed in silence. She called out behind her, "Oh, and Hiei, I hope you were *comfortable* on the couch," she said sweetly.  
  
Had she turned around and had a camera, his expression of mortification would have been priceless.  
  
Woo hoo! Did I mention this was going to be a LEMON!? Well it is, seriously. Not any of that pwp crap, a good solid plotful lemon, with a hint of sugar to sweeten the flavor. I hope the characters aren't too OOC, I tried. 


	2. Oath

prehensile  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After the witch left Hiei regained his composure and continued practicing. Occassionally a sharp bolt of pain would race up his side from the scar but he had learned very successful ways to suppress pain and it didn't bother him over much.  
  
Then, about two hours into his exercises a particularly vicious wave doubled him over. He lay gasping on his knees for a few minutes. Unluckily for him this incident occurred at exactly the same time Botan screwed up the courage to come down stairs. Not finding Hiei on the couch, she looked outside.  
  
"Hiei!" She sprinted to his side and hunkered down grasping his arm to try to help him up. "What in the world are you doing? You shouldn't be over-exerting yourself. You are recovering from a serious injury, you know," she scolded, a little more sharply than she intended.  
  
Hiei scowled at her. "I don't need your advice, onna. I can take care of myself." He snatched his arm away from her, only to press it to his side.  
  
"I know that, but I can't help feeling a little vested interest. It would be annoying if you died froom pushing it right after I used up an ocean of energy to save your cute little butt." she replied in aggravation. Almost immediately she wanted to take the words back. How *had* that last part escaped?  
  
Hiei seemed to have noticed also, for he turned the most fascinating shade of crimson she had ever seen. After an uncomfortable silence he processed what she had said, minus "cute littl butt."  
  
"What do you mean 'save my-me?'" he questioned. He had assumed Yukina had closed the wound.  
  
"I healed it. Ugh, is that blood? Let me see. It ought have stayed closed unless you did something really strenuous. Let me see."  
  
Reluctantly, Hiei lifted his hand. Botan poked and prodded around the tender area. Her clever hand passed over his side and his muscles jumped and rippled beneath. She pulled away as if burned. For some reason the words stuck thickly in her throat and she had to clear it before she continued. "You tore a muscle and part of the wound separated again." She healed it quickly. "Umm, I know you're stubborn and everything, but you really should get some rest."  
  
"Hn," he made a point of disregarding her. "As other things that are come by easily, advice is rarely worth anything. I'll manage." He picked up his wooden sword once more.  
  
"Please? Wouldn't it be nice to be taken care of for once?"  
  
"No"   
  
"Come on, everyone needs a little TLC once in a while. Including obnoxious little fire demons,"  
  
"No. And what the blazes is TLC?"  
  
"Tender Loving Care, of course,"  
  
Hiei faltered at that. "Why would you think I need "tender loving care"? he sputtered.  
  
"Everyone does. I'll make a deal with you."  
  
"What kind of a deal? You try my patience, ferry girl,"  
  
"If you promise to get some rest I will do anything you want."  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes at her. "Anything? You would do anything?"  
  
"Yes, well, *almost* anything."  
  
"That isn't what you said. You said *anything*."  
  
"Not, you know, *that*!" a blush spread across her profile.  
  
"But what if that's what I wanted?"  
  
"Hiei, are you teasing me?"  
  
"I don't tease," It was perfectly true. He did not tease, he just enjoyed seeing her flustered. He was also genuinely interested in her answer.  
  
"I-I don't think..."  
  
"Do I repulse you?"  
  
"No, it isn't-"  
  
"Then perhaps you are afraid of me"  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"Well you should be, onna. Nevermind. I will rest for one week..."  
  
"Oh, good!"  
  
"On one condition,"  
  
Botan's relief turned to suspicion. "What kind of condition?"  
  
"I want you to be my sole caretaker. I do not want anyone but you to enter my room while I am resting. Do you agree?"  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"No," The truth was, Hiei didn't completely understand the motivation behind the request himself. "Do you comply?"  
  
"I-yes, I'll do it."  
  
"Swear," he ordered.  
  
Drawing herself up and raising her right hand she said: "To you, the reknowned demon Hiei Jaganshi, I, Botan, ferry of souls, do solemnly swear to abide by the conditions you have set forth. I will be your solitary caregiver for one week while you recuperate from your injuries," Botan had to fight to keep a straight face throughout the soliloquy. She pulled words from her vocabulary that sounded important to convince him she was in earnest. Honestly the little demon was positively paranoid.  
  
"And..." he prompted.  
  
"And I will allow no other being to enter the room in which you will proceed to heal."  
  
He seemed to be satisfied with that and turned toward the house.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What is it now, onna?" he demanded, mildly annoyed.   
  
"We forgot to shake on it,"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I insist, Hiei,"  
  
"Very well," Less than eagerly, he lifted his hand. She grasped it in a strong grip and he did the same to hers. The familiar little zing like before, when she had kissed him, snapped through their blood. Their eyes met and just like that, they knew. They didn't know when, where, why, or how, but they knew what, could recognize it for what it was. Something neither of them wanted or needed but was nevertheless as inexorable as the sunrise.   
  
Attraction, and hand in hand with that was a hungry kind of lust. They let go of one another quickly, yet thier gazes still connected. In Botan's he could see excitement and fear.  
  
In Hiei's she could see consideration and not a little interest. She backed away slowly, and almost tripped. When she regained her balance she looked up only to find him... gone.  
  
She would have to think about this. She would have to think *very* hard about this.  
  
Haya, I hope you liked my second installmet. What say we have a bit o' a vote, hmm?   
  
If you want me to write a lemon next chapter write (LYES) in your review.   
  
If you would like me to wait and develop the plot more write (LWAIT).  
  
If you write, say, for example(LEMON!) or (NOT YET!) I will disregard and your"vote" will not be counted. It MUST have one of the aforementioned, minuse parentheses. Don't be shy, I want your feedback! Input is the only way this story will go the way you want it to. Thanks! 


	3. Comfort

Well, you all have decided and I am waiting to do the lemon chapter. It will be in a chapter by itself, so those with tender sensibilities can skip it if they want. I may even put it on a different site because I promise it will be a real lemon.  
  
So here's the non-lemon like you all seemed to want. Beware of plot development.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Hiei disappeared, Botan had absolutely no idea where he might have gotten off to. She had assumed he would accompany her to his room so they could commence with the bargain they had struck.   
  
And there was the little detail of that kiss. She was certain Hiei didn't suspect what she had done, but she could scarcely look at him without blushing. It had been the most wonderful (well the ONLY, but she ignored that little detail) kiss she had ever experienced. She wanted to do it again, only with him awake, but she was admittedly a little afraid of him. He was so standoffish and cold.  
  
Botan walked distractedly up to her room, absently acknowledging the others who were just beginning to pull themselves out of bed. She opened the door and almost yelped. Laying there on her soft sheets was the snide koorime. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Resting, of course," he informed her as one would talk to a rather slow child.  
  
"You have a room,"   
  
"Hai, but yours is much more conducive to this 'rest' idea. A stiff futon is hardly comfortable,"   
  
Hiei seemed to be in a rather COMPLACENT mood. He was uncharacteristically relaxed lounging there on her *very* comfortable bed. She hated the though of giving it up, but she had to admit that this was a sacrifice she was willing to make in order to see that he got the necessary rest.  
  
"I see. I suppose I'll just move my things to your room."  
  
"Pardon me, onna, but isn't the object of our little deal for you to provide me with 'TLC'? How, may I ask, will you do that from down the hall?"  
  
She saw his point. "What do you suggest then, that I stay here?" His stoic expression answered her question. "Oh, no. That wouldn't be proper at all. I can't stay in a room with you! Where would I sleep?"  
  
"This bed seems big enough for two."   
  
"Hiei! You are positively incorrigible." Despite herself, she felt a giggle welling up from her belly. He was serious. It was obvious that he saw nothing wrong with his suggestion. Although she had slept with him last night. And in a space much smaller than her bed.  
  
Hiei saw the blush heating her cheeks and knew that she was remembering last night when she had had no problem sleeping with him in such close quarters. "I'm waiting, onna."  
  
"Ugh, fine. But no funny stuff, mister. This is going to be a strictly platonic relationship, capisch?(sp?)" No matter how much I want it otherwise, she added silently.   
  
Unbeknownst to her, Hiei's Jagan was allowing him to see every thought. He smirked. "I understand perfectly." He was starting to see the onna in a very different light. She was becoming more attractive to him by the minute.  
  
"Good. Now, would you like something to eat? I'm a passable cook, if you'd like some regulation breakfast fare."  
  
"I'm starved." she looked at him sharply, certain there had been a trace of innuendo in those words. However, his expression was innocent, well, as innocent as a cold blooded demon could manage.   
  
"Yes, um, I'll just go make some, uh, food," she backed out of the room uneasily.   
  
"Botan,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be sure to remember all the parts of our bargain. YOU are the only one I want to enter this room for seven ningen days."  
  
She made a gesture of understanding before she exited. It wasn't until she was halfway down the stairs that she realized he had addressed her by her given name for the very first time. She almost fell the rest of the way down.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei was devising a 'plan of attack' as he referred to it. He now accepted that he was in lust with the ferry girl. Why or how it had happened was unknown and unimportant. All that mattered was that he was on the verge of... discomfiture. It didn't suit him one bit but he seemed helpless to stop it. One thing that Hiei could not stand was feeling helpless.  
  
He hadn't felt this sort of burning desire for a particular woman since his callow youth. Her obvious lack of experience was an obstacle that would take time to manouever around. She would need to be eased into the idea. However, subtlety had never been one of the fire youkai's strong suits. Whenever he had become restless in the past he'd sought out one of the many capable courtesans of the Makai who had been more than happy to oblige him.   
  
Botan was very different from those catty females. She was sweet and devoid of malicious guile, though she did have a certain amount of the benevolent sort. Her freshness was one of the many features he had found attractive about her since the beginning. That was why he had taken great pains to avoid her.  
  
The muted fragrance of cinnimon and apples that she used wafted up his sensitive olfactory canal, alerting him to her impending presence.  
  
"I didn't know what you liked so I made a little bit of everything. I hope you have a big appetite..." she looked up and he sensed the exact second she registered his predatory expression. Her scent changed slightly and he picked up a distinct trace of excitement. Mixed with a hint of uncertainty.  
  
"I'm famished," he smirked at her stricken expression. So she had noticed the double meaning of his words. Good.  
  
Botan had an unnerving feeling that she was a deer and he was a hungry wolf. She had never imagined that sort of experience to be pleasantly exciting.  
  
In her case it was. Highly exciting. 


	4. Blush

Okay, I don't really have anything to say, except I'm sorry I took so loooong. I hope you like this chapter.   
  
Go Arayal, It's your birthday, we gonna party like like it's your birthday... who got a distinguished on their writing portfolio? You'll never guess, so I'll tell you. ME! Does a happy- just- scored- the- winning- touchdown- in- the- Superbowl kind of dance. Woo- hoo!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Just who the hell did the runt think he was anyway? Enma-sama? He had not stopped nagging her since they'd commenced this little arrangement of theirs. Sure, she'd agreed to care for him, but she had never said anything about being a maid. Or a slave.  
  
"Onna, I want a glass of water,"  
  
"Where is my food onna?"  
  
"Where were you, onna?"  
  
"Why are you not with me every second of every minute of hour of every day, onna?"  
  
Okay, so she'd made that last one up. But seriously, did he have to act like such a big baby? He'd done nothing but gripe for three day's straight. If it wasn't too cold it was too hot. If the food wasn't too done it was too raw. If she wasn't paying too much attention to him, she wasn't paying enough. She couldn't remember a time she had ever seen him act in a way even close to this.   
  
Which was exactly the reason she simply hadn't reneged on their deal. He dropped his guard completely when it was just the two of them, which it was all the time. He was by no means open with her, but he obviously felt comfortable in her presence. It was ironic that the very reason she could scarcely tolerate him was the same reason she stuck around.  
  
"Onna!" came a roar from up the stairs. Keiko and Yukina, who were helping her peel potatoes, almost jumped out of their skins.   
  
"Coming, Hiei!" she called back sweetly, as she rolled her eyes at her two friends.   
  
"Why do you let him control you like that, Botan?" Keiko asked, having never seen the ferry girl let herself be pushed around by anybody.  
  
"Sometimes a person's pride has to come second to another person's well being," Botan replied softly.  
  
"Is he threatening someone?"  
  
Keiko nearly took offense at the other girl's spontaneous peal of laughter. "I don't see what's so funny," she huffed.  
  
"Oh, Keiko, don't be that way. He isn't threatening anyone or anything. Except my sanity. No, I made a promise, and I'm simply carrying it out. Nothing more, nothing less, okay?" 'Liar,' her subconscious whispered.  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
"Don't worry about Botan, Keiko," the two looked on in surprise as the normally quiet Yukina spoke up, and even offered a smile. "Botan seems perfectly able to handle herself around the one with the gifted eyes," Her smile was such that it made Botan wonder if Hiei's sister was as innocent to the big secret as everyone believed.  
  
"ONNA, what the hell is taking you so long?!"  
  
"I'm coming," Botan flashed up the stairs and burst into her room.   
  
"Where have you been?" he asked in a surly sort of way.  
  
"Finishing supper. What is it?"  
  
After a long pause, while the Jaganshi seemed to be searching her for something, he said in a lower, calmer, sort of voice. "The damn cut in my side is bothering me."  
  
This made Botan's forehead wrinkle in a worry. The wound should not have still been causing him pain. In fact, her healing powers added to his youkai regeneration properties should have made the sore nothing more than an uncomfortable twinge every now and then.   
  
"Let me see," she commanded. Instead of waiting for him to comply, she slapped his hands out of the way and dropped to her knees. All professionalism, she only briefly noticed the way his lean muscles rippled when exposed to the cool air when she tugged his black slacks down to see the wound. She sucked in a breath through her teeth as she got a load of the reason it was giving him trouble.  
  
The skin around it was swollen and shone an angry red. "Hiei... WHAT DID YOU DO!?" she cried up at him. The tic in her brow would have made Yusuke duck for cover. Hiei merely Hn'd.  
  
"I did not do a thing, baka onna. As you know I haven't left this room in three ningen days.  
  
"Then it's infected," she stated blandly, as if she hadn't just had an outburst. Hiei sweatdropped.  
  
"It's not an infection,"  
  
"I don't know how to fix it." she admitted steamrolling over his words. "My powers only work on external boo-boos,"  
  
Now it was Hiei's turn to get a twitch in his eyebrow. "It isn't infected, onna,"  
  
"I wonder if Genkai has any herbs for infections," she pondered aloud,"  
  
"I SAID it wasn't an infection, Botan!"  
  
"Oh, then what is it?"  
  
"My sword was forged in the Makai. Who know's what kind of properties were given it."  
  
"But wouldn't there have been evidence of something like this happening before now if that were the case?"  
  
Hiei smirk had a distinctive trace of proud nefarious mischief, "No one I've used it on has lived long enough to find out,"  
  
"I should have known you'd come up with an answer like that. However untrue it is. Both Kurama and Yusuke have been exposed to that blade."  
  
"No they haven't. That was a different sword."   
  
"I see. Do you know who forged your current one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well? Who was it?" Botan asked when it appeared he wasn't going to elaborate any further on his own.   
  
"A demon called hitsukurite (hi-fire; tsukurite-maker) A brief grimace of distaste flashed across his face. "He was a... distasteful yet necessary aquaintance I tolerated because he is an excellent sword maker. He is of low rank, as far as fighting ability goes, but his wit has made him somewhat of a legend."  
  
"Then why do you speak of him with such disgust?" Botan questioned curiously. To her surprise, her companion turned a shade of red she had never seen on his stoic face.  
  
He hid behind an indifferent façade, and searched for a delicate way to phrase his answer.  
  
"His, ah, preferences clashed with mine." he explained, hoping she would get the hint.  
  
At first her expression remained blank and he feared he would have to further embarrass himself. Then understanding dawned in her expressive eyes and she burst into uncontrollable giggles.  
  
Hiei winced at the high pitched gleeful noise and tried to shush her ineffectively. Finally she gasped through her breathlessness. "Let me get this straight. A master swordsmith hit on you?"  
  
"He made advances," the uneasy koorime hedged. Botan shrieked with her insane chortles once more.  
  
"Quiet down, onna. You're making a fool of yourself."  
  
"Oh, Hiei, don't be cross with me. It just seems so funny. Although, I don't really blame him, you are one cute little fire demon" Botan admitted slyly.  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes at her. All three of them. She was laying on the floor from her earlier giggle-fest, now propped up on her elbows. Desire stabbed through him at her provocative position. It was his turn to smirk devilishly.   
  
Before she could so much as take a startled breath, he covered her and pinned her shoulders to the carpet. Her expression had lost its mischief, and she now regarded him warily.  
  
He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Do not play with fire, onna, lest you get burned,"   
  
Botan noticed the seductive tone of his voice. "I wasn't-"  
  
"Liar," he interrupted and kissed her full on the lips. It was the most electrifying sensation either had ever experienced. After a dazzling eternity while sensation passed from one to the other, Hiei lifted his head and stood briskly. He took in her dazed irises and witless demeanor and cursed to himself. Perhaps it was he who was playing with fire.  
  
Next chapter is a lemon. I'm not even taking a vote. I will have a link to it up shortly, probably in the chapter after, if not in an intermission chapter. I've already got it all planned out, and boy will it be a doozy. 


	5. Dreams

Okay, since the link doesn't seem to be working and everyone is having a hard time finding it, I have decided to just post it here. I Hope you like it.  
  
And now the chapter you've all been waiting for (drumroll please)  
  
Without further ado, I present....... the Lemon!!!!!!  
  
Botan didn't know what awakened her from her nice little dream about cute little woodland creatures. She stretched and noticed that her bed seemed unusually firm. But when she opened her eyes it wasn't to find a ceiling, but the clear blue sky. And she also wasn't in her bed, but on a blanket on the ground in the middle of a picturesque meadow. She wondered fleetingly how she had gotten there, but it didn't bother her too long.   
  
She sat up and immediately noticed a tree. A huge hulking tree. She also registered that she wasn't alone. Resting in the cradling branches was a dark figure who, by all appearances, was asleep. Everything was so soothing and surreal, like a dream. But everything was so vivid, it couldn't possibly be a dream.  
  
While she had been pondering the other person must have awakened, because they were no longer in the tree.   
  
"Looking for me, Botan?" came an amused masculine voice from behind her, startling her out of her bemusement.  
  
"Hiei!" she cried, turning around, only to encounter empty space. Someone tapped on her shoulder, and this time when she spun to face him, crimson eyes were regarding her seriously.  
  
"Hiei, where are we?"  
  
He only shrugged. His piercing stare began to distress her so she looked away.   
  
"It is very pretty, isn't it?" she asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer.  
  
"Breathtaking" was his answer. Her eyes sought his sharply, only to find that he had not moved them from their focal point.   
  
Only then did Botan look down at herself and notice that the jeans and t-shirt she had fallen asleep in had been replaced by a beautiful red silk kimono. When she lifted her gaze curiously, Hiei had gotten substantially closer.   
  
"What are you-?" she began to ask before her question was abruptly cut off.  
  
He'd pulled her head down and was now kissing her like he had been starving for the contact. Botan was surprised for sure, but it was a pleasant kind of surprise. She had waited for an eternity it seemed for a kiss like this. Now, because it seemed appropriate, she let go of every inhibition and threw herself into the experience.  
  
Oh so gently, Hiei lowered her to the blanket. She guessed that was partly to ease the awkwardness of their height difference. She smiled at that against his mouth and felt his answering smirk. Then amusement was overcome by the incredible sensations.  
  
They kissed mouth to mouth for an indeterminate amount of time, then Hiei moved to her neck and shoulder. The things he did there with his creative mouth were unbelievably erotic. Botan was reduced to a mass of pliable gelatin for him to do with what he pleased.  
  
She also felt his hands wandering up and down her body at a fast pace. In fact everything he did seemed like it was done at hyperspeed, leaving her niether knowing nor caring which way was up as long as he kept doing that thing with his mouth. He found the bow in the sash at her waist and pulled the wide ribbon free. The kimono opened, revealing her to his hungry stare. He sat up, straddling her and looked his fill.   
  
Botan was shy about her body by nature, and tried to cross her arms over her exposed breasts to shield herself from his intense focus but he would have none of it. He pulled her arms wide then raised them above her head, pushing her wrists into the soft blanket. Hiei leaned over and pressed his clothed body to her naked one. He whispered into her ear "Don't move," and sent shivers racing through her.  
  
He explored her body with clever hands and tongue, never giving her time to think, only to react. The most primal part of her took over, releasing her from all the modest inhibitions that normally restrained her. For this time, Botan- grim reaper extraordinaire, was a mere woman in the midst of one of the most natural acts for youkai and ningen alike. And she was loving it.  
  
She gasped when he lapped at one of her breasts while toying with the other with his hand. Then he switched positions, making her cry out with the shock when he gently bit that one's nipple. Then again with loss when he abandoned the sensitized mounds. She needn't have fretted for long because he returned. Only when he did it was for her to encounter his own flesh with no barriers to separated them. He nudged her legs apart creating a cradle for him to rest his hips against hers. She could feel his hardness resting at that tender area, but no fear could penetrate the haze of passion that she was in.  
  
He gazed into her eyes with animal-like lust and untamable hunger. He reached down to test her readiness for him. A choked sound escaped her when his fingers caressed the bundle of nerves that was concealed there. She arched her hips helplessly against the contact, desperate for more.  
  
Apparently finding what he wanted, he braced his arms on either side of her. Only then did she move her arms from where he had placed them earlier to set her hands lightly on his shoulder. A silent message passed between them wherin he asked for her consent. And she gave it, willingly, fully, and with overflowing... something that felt suspiciously like love.   
  
For the first time in the entire time she had known him, Hiei smiled. Granted it was small and nearly invisible, but she saw it. He reared back and she tensed...  
  
And then she woke up.  
  
Botan flew straight into the sitting up position on her side of the bed. She was breathing hard and unable to pull in enough oxygen to sustain her overheated body. The result was a light-headed feeling.  
  
Eventually she gained her breath and the breeze from the open window cooled the perspiration on her skin, making her shiver. She glanced over at Hiei, who had apparently not been disturbed by her outburst. She threw off the covers and rose from the bed with the intention of taking a very cold shower. The effects from the dream had not quite dispersed and she still felt very aroused and vaguely frustrated. In fact, her breasts and nether-areas still tingled from the dream-Hiei's tender ministrations.   
  
She walked out the door with a change of clothing, still startled that the first wet-dream she had ever had involved Hiei. She was also grandly embarrassed that it had taken place in the same room, same bed as her slumber-lover.  
  
She never even suspected the gratified smirk that graced the koorime's face once she left the room. 


	6. Catalyst

Hi fans. I figure that since you've stuck with me this long you must really like this story. There's more Botan/Hiei-ness in this session. Please Review.

Chapter 6

Botan's hands shook as she took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. The cool liquid soothed her parched throat but did nothing to quell the heated aftershocks of her dream. It had seemed so real, so lifelike. She could still feel the tingling in the pit of her stomach at the way his hands and mouth had caressed her.

Just thinking about it caused the flush to return to her face. She had never once had such a surreal experience in her life. (AN: Or is it unlife?) Her dream-Hiei had been physically similar to reality Hiei. However, he had been infinitely tender with her, a word none who knew him would normally associate with the caustic koorime. But still, the delightful things he'd made her feel… She could still taste his kisses if she tried hard enough.

Just thinking about those sensations brought the fever rushing back, yet again. In her aroused reverie, Botan squeezed the glass she was holding too tightly and it shattered, sending water and shards flying everywhere, several of which embedded themselves in her hand.

The Grim Reaper yelped and immediately stuck her hand under the cool running water so she wouldn't bleed all over Genkai's floor. Already the crimson fluid was flowing down her fingers in thin rivulets.

Yes, Hiei was feeling pretty damned smug indeed. He had been unable to sleep himself, restless as he was from being indoors for too long, and decided to amuse himself by seeing what was going on in the mind of his slumbering care-giver. Botan's dreams had been relatively easy to penetrate. She was a naturally open creature and that part of her personality carried over to her mental defenses. He simply nudged her a little by projecting an image of himself, and to his surprise she had immediately abandoned her previous dream and moved on to one featuring him. Hiei had simply taken it from there. Perhaps he had gone a little too far, but her guilelessness, her innocence—was intoxicating. He had wanted her. Badly. And to his delight and chagrin both, she had responded more passionately than he could have possibly hoped for. She had been willing to give herself to him, even if it was in a dream.

It was just as well she had awakened when she had. Had they gone any further, Hiei didn't know if he could have kept from waking her and finishing in the real world, with her real body.

Yet another reason he was glad they had stopped was the fact that she aroused feelings inside of him that he wasn't at all comfortable with. Mating and emotion had never crossed each other's paths for him. He had never given a damn about any of his previous partners and vice versa.

His sensitive ears picked up a distant yelp. The voice was immediately recognizable and Hiei frowned. "Ferry woman?" he called, not particularly concerned with whether he woke anyone else up. It was also two o'clock in the morning, so technically their agreed upon period of rest was over.

Hiei left the bed and exited the room in only his hakama. He crept down the stairs to the kitchen entrance, where the object of his lust (for he refused to admit any affection just yet) was holding her hand under running water. He smelled something he didn't like and which made him call out sharply in concern.

"Ferry woman,"

Botan jumped a foot, barely containing another cry, and turned around to face him. Bad idea. A rush of memories saturated her mind and she could only stare dumbly, helpless to keep her blush from reappearing.

"You're bleeding," he stated flatly.

Only then did she remember the slivers in her hand. "Yeah I, um, had a bad dream so I came down to get a drink." She lied shamelessly, very unwilling to alert the demon to her true motives for needing to cool down. "I must have squeezed the glass too hard."

"A nightmare? I didn't feel you thrashing around" Hiei carefully kept any trace of amusement from his face and voice. It was imperative that she not suspect anything, but he couldn't resist flustering her a bit.

"Oh, well I… It wasn't really that kind of a nightmare. It was more like a…" What? Hot, steamy scene from a porno and I wish I had never woke up? "A bad dream," she finished lamely.

Botan was a terrible liar, Hiei decided. Since he had a clear take on her real thoughts from their connection in the dream, and he had smelled the spike in her scent when she saw him, he knew she was lying through her teeth. However, even if he hadn't been a telepathic demon, he would have known she was making a false statement. Some people simply couldn't bluff convincingly. His ferry girl just happened to be one of them.

"I see," he glibly replied. "Let me look at your hand," he ordered.

"Why?" she asked blankly.

"So I can see about the slivers,"

"Oh. You don't have to-"

"Let me see"

Reluctantly, Botan let him take her hand. He stared intently at the many cuts, and prodded the tender flesh, extracting the glass fragments. His touch was excruciatingly gentle and hypnotic, and soon she forgot all about the slight pain and instead concentrated on his countenance.

When he was done, he lifted his face and caught her staring at him with that indefinable emotion. He continued to stroke her palm rhythmically, letting his eyes communicate in lieu of words.

She melted. She couldn't help it. The combination of the erotic dream, his clever hands, and his intense gaze boring into her would have been too much for even the most experienced female to ignore, let alone poor Botan.

"Hiei…" she whispered with a faint note of whine. Some inexplicable force seemed to be pulling her forward and she was helpless to resist.

Events were evading his control again. Hiei didn't even know what in the seven hells he was doing. Enma knew he hadn't the least experience when it came to the art of seduction. His previous couplings had been quick and almost brutal with their lack of intimacy. Necessary but heartless encounters that gave nothing but physical release and cost him nothing of his soul.

This would be different, he already knew. With Botan it would be more than a mere mating of bodies. It was that unshakable belief, more than anything else, which caused him the most doubt. He was uncertain that he was ready to let himself go in that way. Pain wasn't something he particularly relished, especially when it came to his heart.

So it was with a twinge of regret, he released the ferry girl's hand, preparing to draw back. Said ferry girl, however, had different ideas. Sensing his imminent withdrawal, she quickly closed the diagonal gap between them, thus commencing with the first kiss she had ever initiated on her own.

This, the koorime had not expected. Their awkward position was a minor irritant; however, he soon disposed of that particular problem. He backed her up until her knees hit one of the chairs and she collapsed into it. Now it was he leaning over her, but he didn't mind. He braced his powerful arms on the table on each side of her, nudging her knees apart to slip between them and get even closer. In kind, Botan hooked her arm around his neck making certain he couldn't pull away.

He'd meant to, he honestly had meant to put distance between them. But fuck, how was he supposed to resist her when she went and did something like kiss him for all she was worth? She tasted like innocence, like life, like warmth. How was he, a jaded, cynical, bastard of a demon who had been shunned his entire existence and had never possessed any of these qualities supposed to resist such a combination?

He did the only thing he could. He devoured her ravenously, trying to take in everything he could of her by taste and touch. She consumed in equal measure. His quick hands were everywhere on her at once, leaving not a single inch he could reach unattended. They sneaked under her shirt, rising upward to graze the undersides of her breasts. His mouth left hers to place soft exploratory kisses all over her face, even on her closed eyelids. Much more slowly than his nimble fingers, which were currently grazing her nipples lightly through her 'bra' thing, he kissed his way down to her collar bone, gratified by the way her head lolled back and her mouth opened on a silent exclamation. He whispered in her ear, "Touch me,"

Unable to deny him, Botan let her hands fall from his shoulders to shyly explore his chest, he stiffened when her fingers grazed his nipples the way he had hers and rewarded her by dipping into the cup of her bra for a firmer pressure. She gasped, and emboldened, leaned forward to lightly run her tongue over where her hand had just been. His approving growl preceded a bruising kiss, in which he barely let them breathe, let alone separate. Unable to continue holding her hands up, she placed them on his hips and hooked her thumbs into his hakama.

"Botan," he forced her name harshly from deep in his lungs.

"What?" she panted, a bit miffed that he had stopped.

"I need to have you. Now," he growled.

"Okay," she was delighted that he obviously wanted her so badly. But beyond that, she needed him so badly it almost hurt.

"You have to be absolutely certain, because if you're not I have to stop now." He wasn't even certain he could stop then. He didn't even know why he had asked her when she was so obviously as aroused as he.

"Hiei…" he thought he saw doubt flicker in her amethyst irises and resigned to pull himself under control. To his bewilderment she leaned up and kissed him before looking at him like he was a child who had misbehaved. "If you stop, I'll kill you,"

"Well, Hiei, it looks as if that's a resounding affirmative,"

Their heads snapped around to encounter a pair of laughing green eyes.

Botan yelped for the third or fourth time that night and tried to push the fire demon away. He wouldn't budge. So much for killing him if he stopped, Hiei thought as he glared with as much venom as he could project at the amused fox demon.

"Why are you up, Kurama?" he snapped, fighting to bring his temper and raging hormones under control. Botan had finally stopped struggling and now could only bury her face at his shoulder in mortification.

"I merely wanted something to quench my thirst. It looks as if you two had the same idea, except with a different kind of… thirst." He observed that Hiei's hands were still in a very obvious position under the ferry woman's shirt, and he seemed content to leave them there. Naughty Hiei.

"Leave," the koorime snarled. He'd throttle the insouciant son of a bitch. Kitsunes were bakas. Every last one.

"Don't be cross, Hiei, I was merely teasing. I suppose I'll have to return to bed without a drink," Kurama remarked slyly, returning to whatever rock it was he had crawled from under.

"I am _so _embarrassed." Botan muttered into his shoulder.

"I don't suppose you want to continue?" he asked in a rather disappointed way.

"Oh, no my little koorime. Something like a teeny tiny interruption from a nosy fox isn't gonna stop this," She hooked her thumbs in his waist-band again and pulled him to her. Her tone was just as sly as the kitsune's had been, only hers made his blood boil with lust instead of fury. "Let's go up to my room" she whispered huskily.

Hiei had never moved so fast in his life, not even while he was in danger.

He, he, limish, eh? Did you like it? Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, but I have been extremely busy. Ciao, and remember to review!


	7. Contradiction

I have found my muse! And boy, have I found him! He reminds me a lot of Hiei, so I guess that's why my interest in WoWY has picked up again. I'm going to put in a chapter between 4 and 5 since there's a gap the size of the Grand Canyon between where 4 leaves off and 5 begins. Well, until then, here's 7, and for those who wanted a bona-fide lemon… this a doozy!

Chapter 7

Hiei laid her on the bed and quickly followed. It seemed like he had waited a lifetime for this one moment. He shed his black tunic and fell on her like a parched man who had discovered an oasis after wandering through a desert. He ran his hand up her shirt, gliding smoothly over her slightly curved stomach and gently outlined ribs before encountering the thin barrier of the material that hid her breasts from his gaze. With a flick of his fingers, the fabric broke apart, spilling those lovely mounds into his waiting hands.

Botan gasped beneath him and arched into his touch. Her breath was labored and her eyes were nearly closed. Hiei gazed at her and marveled at her responsiveness. She was so uninhibited and free with each of her reactions to his touch. He had never had a lover like her before. Merely by being with her, she made everything new to him.

She was innocent, loyal, kind, and noble. All the things he could never, ever be. Didn't even _want_ to be. But just this once he had the urge to know. For this night he would possess these qualities and the onna who personified them.

Leaning up, he lifted her shirt over her head and threw it somewhere beyond the bed. Catching her wrists in one of his hands, he untied his bandana and bound them together with it, high above her. For once in his miserable existence he wanted to be the giver and he couldn't risk her clever hands pushing him faster than he wanted to go. She tried to bring her arms down, only to find that they were caught on a bedpost.

"H-Hiei…what…?" She tried to vocalize, slightly alarmed at the vulnerable pose he had rendered her in.

Feather light, he traced his fingers down her arms and watched her shiver. "This time's for you, onna.," he whispered in her ear, then took the lobe gently between his teeth. His words as well as his actions made her tremble even further. He pressed his lips to hers and a passionate duel of tongues and teeth ensued. Hiei pulled back, leaving her dizzy and trying to suck in enough air to sustain her rapidly beating heart. Only to discharge it on a huff when he took one of her pink tipped nipples in his warm, wet mouth and suckled for all he was worth. She arched into the contact and her delighted moans and whimpers were music to the half-koorime's sensitive ears.

She cried out in dismay when he abandoned his ministration, only to shriek with gratification when he simply switched his attention to the neglected breast. Her unadulterated responses were kindling to the blaze Hiei was trying to keep at bay. He feared, hands or no, he might have to cut this little game of foreplay short.

Botan couldn't give name to all the sensations running haywire through her body. This was even better than her dream had been. The restraints on her wrists were a frustration she could hardly tolerate. She wanted to touch him like he was touching her. She wanted to make him feel as wonderful as he was making her feel, but she couldn't seem to find the words to tell him so.

He abandoned her breasts, to her disappointment, and instead traced a path down her stomach with his mouth, leaving hot kisses in his wake. When he got to herjeans, he jerked the buttonfly apart abruptly, startling her.Then he looked up, right into her magenta irises and began to slide them down.

"No!"

Hiei looked up at her with hungry, questioning, crimson eyes, silently asking why she was stopping him.

"Hiei… I want…" she could scarcely get a thought out of her lust fogged mind, let alone vocalize them.

"_What _do you want, onna?" He asked impatiently, desire and need making his voice rougher than he intended.

"I want to touch you," she finally blurted, and at once a blush stained her cheeks, but once she started she found herself unable to shut up . "I don't want the first time to be just for me. I want to make you feel like I feel. I want—"

With striking speed, Hiei was at eye level and kissing her soundly. What had he done to deserve such a generous lover? She hadn't a selfish bone in her body and couldn't stand to be given something without giving back in equal measure. His kiss tried to convey everything he was feeling, because he could never say it. They kissed until they were both breathless, the contact almost brutal in its intensity. He pulled away, and his crimson orbs softened on her tender features.

Lifting one of his hands above them he carefully untied the knot he'd made with the bandana. Immediately she tangled her hands in his spiky hair, and pulled him down for one of the softest, sweetest kisses they had yet shared. Her hands still on his head he traveled the same path down her abdomen, this time stopping to tease her navel. Her fingers flexed on his scalp, letting him know that he must be doing something right.

Soon he arrived at his former position at the waistband of her jeans. Even through the layers of clothing he could smell the intoxicating scent of her arousal, and it sent him into a near frenzy. With a sharp tug, the heavydenim disappeared to be heard landing across the room.

Hiei was so startled by what he saw underneath, that he couldn't prevent the chuckle he released from somewhere deep inside his chest. Her underwear were as blue as her hair and covered in what looked like little oars. Only Botan.

The girl in questionflushed the most fascinating shade of red when she saw where his attention rested. "Oh, those. Well I visualize what I want to wear then summon it from the same place I get my oar..."

"I see," Hiei deadpanned with a little half-smirk, which quickly transformed into a devilish full smirk.

Ever so slowly, watching her the entire time, he peeled the panties down her legs to be tossed in the general vicinity her shirt and pants had gone in. Finally, she was naked before him, and he paused and rose up for a moment to take her in, in all her glory. There was only one thing missing now.

"Botan,"

"Huh?" She felt slightly foolish at the way that had come out, but the way he was staring at her, like he was starving and she was a banquet, he was lucky she'd even gotten that much out.

"Take out the ribbon holding your hair," he commanded.

With trembling fingers, the ferry girl obeyed. With only a little resistance, the hair-bow released her bright blue locks to spread over the pillows in a silky wave.

"Beautiful," he murmured quietly. Then he was burying his face in that most sacred of places. Botan choked on a scream and grasped the sheets on either side of her, doing her best to tear the material to shreds.

She tasted so good. Here there was none of the cinnamon and apple fragrance she was so fond of using. Only Botan and nothing more. He couldn't get enough as he licked and sniffed and sucked on that one, very sensitive spot that made her gasp and buck in the most delightful way. He bound her hips with his arms after a particularly sharp arch and continued to pleasure her.

Botan felt a particularly strong pull on that sensitive area and froze. Then another and she seemed to come apart. She shuddered as wave after wave of almost excruciating pleasure crashed through her for what she couldn't decide was an eternity or a matter of seconds. Either way, when the sensations finally ceased, she was left with a powerful feeling of lethargy.

Hiei kissed his way up her body while simultaneously shedding his hakama. Finally, when he was eye level with her, he entwined his fingers with hers. In one smooth motion, he leaned down to kiss her and thrust into her at the same second. Botan jerked, tensing, and bit his bottom lip hard. Now that he was finally right where he wanted to be, he set to work easing her into the contact. However, he hadn't counted on the incredible wet tightness of her, and it was quickly becoming a distraction he couldn't ignore

After that first firey pulling sensation, the pain faded fast, letting other sensations through to Botan's still slightly hazy mind. She was aware of a deep fullness in her lower body and squeezed with her inner muscles. She heard a sharp hiss from above her, and looked up at Hiei. His eyes were closed and there was a rigid stillness about him. Experimentally, she pushed up against him, and was rewarded with a gasp and the popping open of both his red eyes. Also, inside her, the fullness increased and a sensation so intense it made her scalp tingle spread out from where their bodies were joined.

"Hiei?" she queried shakily.

"Wait," he ground out. The feel of her lifting against him had nearly made him lose his iron control. "Hold still..."

But Botan was having none of it. There was something happening inside her, and she wanted to feel that other thing again. So she began wriggling, trying desperately to get him to move.

"Fuck" he groaned. It was the only warning she had before he reared his hips back, withdrawing almost completely, to her disappointment. For the millisecond before he slammed back into her, causing stars to explode in front of her.

He raised their joined hands so they were stretched above them, and ceaselessly, he moved against her,So disorientedwas she that it took her a moment before she could adjust to his tempo,however eventually she got the hang of it and was meeting him thrust for thrust. Each glide had the sensations winding tighter within her, and when she didn't think they could possibly wind any tighter, something snapped, sending her free falling through the most amazing experience she had ever felt.

Hiei felt her go taught and would have smirked in satisfaction if he wasn't already panting with exertion. He increased his momentum and with one final lunge, he froze and emptied into her. Unable to hold himself up any longer, he collapsed, his head resting between the soft pillows of her breasts. He could hear her heartbeat slowing and she made a contented sound before felt her go limp with sleep. With the last of his energy, he pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed over top of them and fell into a deep dreamless sleep in the same position as before.

Keiko didn't know what had woke her, but she groggily sat up. Deciding she was thirsty, she made her way down the hall. On a sleepy whim coming back from the kitchen she decided to check on Boton. She opened the door and took in the _very_ suggestive scene with remarkable calmness. She closed the door just as serenely and made her way back to her bed. Before going back to sleep she idly wished that she could have more normal dreams and wondered what the next one would be.

Eh, sorry, I think this is the last lemon I'll ever do. Man I suck at writingsex scenes and I feel a bit dirty afterward. Ick. I'd much rather do it than write about it. Until next time...peace out.


End file.
